Land of the Free
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: Undergoing a heart shattering experience of an imprisoned lifetime as the jury debates over the electric chair or one hundred years, undiscovered sides and secrets of our Huey and Riley Freeman are unlocked to the open.[Summary inside]Perhaps my best[M]


_**Disclaimer: **Yep, it's me again. The one who keeps posting up nonsense stories (giggle). Anywho, this story has been loitering in my mind lately, so I just thought I'd write it down and hopefully get some props to continue. _

_**Category - The Boondocks** _

_**Rated - **Mature: Sexuality, Racism, Crude Language, Homosexual-Rape, Conspiracy Theories, Angst, Trauma, Character-Tradegy, Hurt/Comfort, Family/Friendship _

**_Title: Land of The Free by _**_Jazzy B. Real (Lovely Red Rose)  
_**  
_Story Summary - _**_Finally, our country has risen against the presidential and governmental corruption in the leadership of neo-headmaster of the Black Panther union, Huey Freeman. On the other side of Woodcrest's palm, Riley Freeman is occupied spending his life's span constructing mayhem down the block all to defend the life of himself and his crew. In the mean time, his twenty-three year old brother is constructing the attack sequence-scheme for the White House. Before his plans are set in motion, his conspiracy is exposed by a "member" of his revolutionary squad. He is hauled off to court to face conspiracy criminal charges while the jury debates over one hundred years of prison or the electrical chair. In the very same night, Riley is sentenced to a life time of prison after involving himself in the largest gang-fight Woodcrest had ever been introduced to. Now locked behind another realm they never experienced to the fullest extent, it's time for a little brotherly cooperation to undergo the hardships of America's grey prison bars. Even if thrown in a cell block, Huey entrusts Jazmine for exchanges of information involving his union's strike and using the support of jail-timers to burst free from his captivation before the trial two weeks from then. And for Riley? He's got more than bloodshed fists and homosexual harassment to overcome, but the burden of lust for Section B's feminine medical doctor. There are three types of love. Love for your loved-ones, love for your belief, and love for the daydream of a free land. /i _

_**Characters - **Kyro/Cairo (Huey's best friend from Wingmen), Michael Caesar, Jazmine Dubois, Mrs. Freeman, Huey P. Newton, Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman/Escobar, Anjelika Smith _

_**Couples -** HueyxJazmine – RileyxAnjelika _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Prologue:_**** Requiem For a Dream **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

……

**_"-Pitter-Pat-" _**

_**…..** _

**_"-Pitter-Pat-" _**

_**….** _

_**"-SssssssS-"** _

Grey downpour hissed nimbly earthwards in fizzling whispers of unison with the cumulus clouds' weeps above Washington D.C. Thunderous lightning reflected against the puffy white hazes that veiled the gloomy skies to mock the scenario of what transpired past noon.

A faded trail of thick crimson dissolved within the flooding rain that streamed into the sewer-drains beneath the sidewalks. Following the canal of blood, the screen focuses upon a silhouetted body spiraled out against the icy floor of the concrete pavement. The blood-stained chestnut afro remained soused between the gushing rivers of rain while the wine-hued eye of the nameless body gazed in vanquish through the black gates of a White pillared mansion.

He outreached his bloodied fingertips, vision dulling behind blur and breaths becoming shallow to emit.

* * *

_**(Sound the Bugle now**_

_**Play it just for me**_

_**As the seasons change**_

_**Remember how I used to be)**_

* * *

A brittle radiance dimmed in and out of his black pupil, eyelid flattening further once the blood lines leached into the white of his eye.

* * *

_**( Now I can't go on**_

_**I can't even start**_

_**I got nothin' left**_

_**Just an empty heart )**_

* * *

Browned fingers contracted against the pavement, elbow arching back to heave his hammered body off the bloodied earth. Alas, he only managed to elevate himself an inch off the pavement simply to plunk back down into his original position.

* * *

_**(I'm a soldier**_

_**Wounded so, I...**_

_**Must give up the fight)**_

* * *

A watery substance misted over the warrior's burgundy eye as he watched the scuttling feet pass him on by, listened to the terrorized screams strike his ears every time...

All this...

This chaos...

Stirred and erupted by him.

And just because he wanted to give the world a simple shed of light before it drowned in the dark.

Was that so much to ask?

Maybe he should just start getting used to the world screwing him over every single time...

* * *

_**(There's nothin' more...**_

_**For me**_

_**Lead me away)**_

* * *

Letting his eyelid overlap his dulled iris in a tight squeeze, he shivered in the drizzles of soft rain and the warmth of his own draining blood. The segments of his labyrinth mind began to exaggerate on his darkest hallucinations.

The profound thuds of his dawdling heart rate thumped more boisterously as he fell out of consciousness.

* * *

_**(Or leave me lyin' here**_

_**So sound the bugle now**_

_**Tell them I don't care**_

_**There's not a road that leads to anywhere**_

_**Without a light, I...**_

_**Fear that I will stumble in the dark**_

_**Lay right down beside**_

_**Not to go on)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_( / Hallucination / ) _**

_-Drip- _

_-Drip- _

_…A stray drop of rain echoed against the dark nothingness. _

_Black billows of stratus clouds bustled diagonally across the sphere of twin white suns in a speeded motion picture. _

_**Why you just stand there? Don't you wanna come play wit' us?" **_

_**"Yeah, brotha'! Get cha' butt ova' here!" **_

_He could only stand there between the undefined atmospheres of black and white while the abnormal gravity's density weighed down on his bosom. _

_'What is this place?' The ricochet of his mind rumbled throughout his own eardrums. 'Where...the hell AM I?' _

_He rocked his head steadily to the left, and then steadily to the right, apparently gazing down on the whorls of his pale palms. _

_**"HOOOEY **(Huey)**!" **_

_Flinching from his bamboozled notions, he raised the burgundy of his eyes into the narrow road of the squeals. _

_**"Youz DEAF, brotha?!"**A toddler beckoned in the distance, nicking the sand grains from his crinkly coffee-brown scalp. **"We CAAALLIN' you!" **He squeaked through huffed-up caramel cheeks, glaring behind bottle green eyes. _

_The second toddler just stared him dead in the eye, taut helixes of his significant afro wavering with the windy zephyr. He never blinked, but he smiled as brightly as his burgundy eyes had. _

_'W-Wait a second...Riley? M-ME? That CAN'T be me...can it?" The twenty-three year old Huey Freeman only heard his mind gasp instead of the voice box situated in his throat. He stepped onwards, quaking in his boots, yet keen to reach the black and white apparitions. _

_**"Yeah, thas' it!"** The toddler of the youngest Freeman beamed, flagging his stubby hands about. **"Keep it comin', Hooey! Right dis' way, see? We even got MAMA ova' here!"** _

_As if on cue, a female of mocha-complexion bearing curled brunette locks bent down beside her boys, honey eyes sweetened upon the Freeman brothers.** "Now what are you two rascals doing, hm? Waving at tourists?" **The soothe of her voice warmed the black and white playground, harmonizing the twenty-three year old Huey Freeman. _

_He had recognized this voice. _

_It once sung him lullabies and hopes of a free dreamland. _

_'...M-Ma'?' Huey's mind breathed, pacing toward them from his afar aloofness at this point. _

_He had suddenly longed to be a part of their excitement instead of remaining detached from it. _

_Though with each step he took, their forms seemed to be shrinking smaller, as if moving farther away from him... _

_All in all, he knew this place. This was South Chicago Park. He and his family would often come here to reside with peace on long summer days. _

_**"Come now, Huey. Don't be shy! We've missed you so terribly, Baby boy."** Mrs. Freeman giggled, palm outstretched. Though in a holographic image manner, her body shuddered in bad reception-dysfunction. **"My, and how you've GROWN!"** Even her voice seemed to be fading in and out. _

_A group of pig-tailed girls whirled in a circle between conjoined hands. _**"Twiiinkle, twinkle wittle staaar, how I wonder where you are--"**

_Gravity seemed to press down on him even harder. _

_He jolted as he heard the toddler Riley Freeman blurt in his eight year old tone instead, **"NIGGA WHAS' TAKIN' YOU SO LONG?! HURRY UP! WE AIN'T GOT ALL DAY, DAMN!" **_

_Ignoring this, he paid attention to the fact that he was almost nearing them. Close enough to find a solution to this factorial process of bewilderment. As his finger-pads reached out to grip the welcoming hand of his mother, he was only battered by disappointment to see those fingers grasp around a metal bar instead. _

_'Wha...? What in the hell?!' He studied his environment, coming to the conclusion of a prison block's wall behind him, and the row of bars in front of him. 'God damn it, not THIS bullshit again!' _

**"Up upon the heavens so hiiigh, watch her bleed, watch him cry--"**

_**"HUEY!"** _

_He jerked his noggin to the shrill shriek from his mother. _

_Yet to his utmost misunderstanding, she was staring serenely beside her; smiling, gazing, watching the children along the playground skip and sing:_ **"Watch him scream, watch her die--"**

_**(-CHI-CHING-)** _

_His pupil dilated. _

_Mrs. Freeman's smile slumped into an oblivious line. _

_That's when the scene tuned into a full-multi-color picture and out of its black and white fade all of the sudden. _

_**(-BANG-)** _

_The eyeballs from her skull detached from her retinas, cranium having exploded into a dispersed tidal wave of nerve fibers and crimson fluids that sprayed across Huey's blanked face. He watched the pink, bloodied cerebral hemispheres of the brain splatter onto the clean pavement beneath her still standing body, meaty arteries dangling. Ultimately, her headless body collapsed across the playground field. _

_...Huey's lip twitched. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o /i _

"ARRGH!" Crystalline forms of perspiration flung off Huey's temple after he jolted up from his bedspread.

This had been continuing for a thorough two weeks.

Unvarying nightmares of the same ghastly images including his own death before the White House, dark rumpled marks stained in the sheets of his mattress, pulse utterly quickened and pupils abnormally enlarged.

"D-Damn it..." Huey gripped the wrinkled bridge of his nose between two fingers, growling in a restless mind-set. "I gotta stop having these damn _dreams."_

Straightforwardly, he knew unerringly why they kept popping up. Tomorrow was the day of the revolution's beginning, and in a secretive worry he had been torn apart between the choices of going through with it or not. He very much knew the risks, and finally understood that they would not only affect _him_.

He craned his head from left to right, the bags beneath his eyes droopy and bloated with stress. After minutes of contemplation, he reeled over and snatched up his telephone, dialing. "Maybe Caesar's awake…"

He paused himself right then and there.

With the shake of the head, he began re-dialing. Not even he understood why or how he had come to memorize this number, but it was too belated to set down the phone.

Gazing out of the window smudged by rainwater, he tensed as a blinding light crossed his line of sight.

"Eugh...who is it?" Jazmine's dozy tone sarcastically chimed into the receiver.

Huey dared not speak as he steadily clamped his palm over the phone, lowering it back onto its hook to cut off Jazmine's constant "Hello"'s. The knot in his chest swelled into a clot as he crawled out of bed and jerked his robe out of the closet, still watching the twin lights flash through his windows.

That's when realize hit: "...Oh **_SHIT_**."

Without even a hint of warning, the glass of his bedroom window splintered into edgy shards within a brief explosion.

_-Drip- _

_-Drip- _

_…A stray drop of rain echoed against the dark nothingness. _

-------------------

Yeeeah just a desperate beginning, ehe. Don't worry, it has no choice but to get better along the progressive chapters. You have no idea how RANDOM this 'prologue' is. I just wanted to jot whateeever. And yeah, the story will sound much better than the summary, of course, ehehe. You'll also understand what the whole abnormalities about the dreams were about. Both play big roles.


End file.
